The Two Kings
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Starts right after time skip. Someone has been watching Ichigo and his friends with interest for a long time and now reveals himself. M for safety. Discontinued until further notice. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I had an idea for another story so sorry if you think I'm side tracking from my others. I just like the ideas I sometimes come up with and so want to put them down is all. Anyway this is my first Bleach story and I hope you enjoy. It starts right before the 17-month time skip and be warned I will probably skip over some of the chapters that are in the manga since I don't feel like wasting a whole bunch of time replaying them. If you want to read them then this story will be started at the time a few days after chapter 456 came out so you know about where the time period is in the plot. Oh and yes there will be an OC. Sorry if you don't like that but I do. It allows me to control the story more and it's fun to have a character that is exactly what you want. Anyway here we go.

I do not own Bleach.

Ichigo woke up like usual and got ready for school. He said bye to Karin and Yuzu and went to school. Ichigo got to his desk and waited for the bell to ring. When it did everyone took their seat and waited for their teacher. She came in and said.

"Hello everyone, I have some news, we have an exchange student who came from the United States to study here. Please help my in welcoming him." She said and waved someone in. Ichigo looked up and saw a kid walk in. At first glance he looked bashful and shy. He went to the front of the class and rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Uh hi everyone. Nice to meet you all. My name is Ben Shinigami." Everyone in the class looked at him weirdly and Ichigo looked at him shocked. "I know that it's a weird name, but I wanted to keep my first name while sharing in the culture here, and I thought the translation sounded cool so I changed my name. Sorry if it's a little weird I just thought it was cool. Anyway I hope to learn a lot while I here and get used to a uniform." He said laughing to himself. With the introduction done the teacher spoke again.

"Well very nice to meet you Shinigami-san I hope you enjoy your stay here. You will sit next to Kurosaki-san in the back." She pointed him out and Ben went over and sat down next to Ichigo.

"Hi nice to meet you." Ben held out his hand. Ichigo looked at him and shook it. When Ben turned back to the front something was on his mind.

"_That look in his eyes, it wasn't nervousness or any sort of thing akin to being shy. He looked at me interested. Like he already knew me or wanted to for some reason. Who is this guy?_" He thought and gave him one last look before turning back to the front.

At break Ichigo met up with everyone. He looked over at Ben who just sat by himself. Orihime came over and saw what he was looking at.

"Why don't we invite him over Kurosaki-kun? It might be nice to have him in the group. Plus he looks lonely." She said before she herself went over there and came back with Ben in tow. He looked slightly uncomfortable that she was holding his hand, though he also spotted a blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the group.

"Everyone this is Ben, remember the exchange student?" Orihime said. Everyone nodded and introduced themselves and Ben just did everyone introduction with a smile. Tatski was the first to begin a conversation.

"So Ben, what brings you here?"

"Well I just really wanted to visit another country and Japan was on the list so when the opportunity came I took it." He said.

"Any particular reason why you chose here of all places?" Tatski asked.

"Well I like cities that aren't too big. Less than a million people or so. That way I get the felling of a city with all the luggage that comes from a big city. Think of it like I want t know that people are near by without them crowding me. That's how I explain it." The group thought his explanation was weird but took it. Soon the bell rang and they all went back to class until school was over.

They all got of class and Ben looked dead tired.

"Man this is kind of tough having to learn all this, especially in this uniform." He said tugging at the collar.

"You don't have uniforms in America?" Orihime asked.

"Not in public schools, at least none I've been too. It's actually a bit weirder than I thought it would be, but I'll get over it. Anyway nice to meet you all, see you guys tomorrow. Oh and Ichigo. You should smile more it will make everyone less afraid of you." Ben said and with his last little jab he left smiling. The others around Ichigo were laughing or giggling at his face after Ben's comment. Ichigo just looked at Ben's disappearing form confused.

"_He hasn't show he was afraid of anyone here, let alone me. In fact he only seemed nervous, which he got over quickly, plus he seemed like he was looking us over like he had some sort of set opinion of us and was testing it. Who is this guy and what does he want?_"

Ben was just thinking of how well the day had gone. He had accomplished all he had wanted to.

"_So I finally get to meet the bunch after all this time. Not only that but I have finally introduced myself to the 'Second King'._" Ben thought this last part with a sinister smile and continued his walk home.

Well did everyone like it? I thought it was ok, though I need more time to develop it. Anyway the reason I used my first name is not only to sort of insert my way into the story, but also because the two names Ben and Shinigami are on the kind of opposite end of the spectrum from each other. One is a familiar kind of silly nickname while the other is a title of a strong immortal being. So I kind of put opposites together, which I do believe, will kind of have a role in this story though I'm not sure. Anyway I hope everyone liked it and as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories.


	2. The Players Meet

Hey people. I felt like working on this story, which is kind of odd but what the hell. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Warning spoilers for anyone who hasn't caught up with the series at the time of this update.

I don't own Bleach

Ichigo woke up like he always did and went to school. At school everything had gone as it always had except with Ben there. Ichigo still felt weird around him but was getting over it. He figured he was just weirded out that the group had a new person. He figured he soon get over any nervousness he had around this guy or what he thought he had seen in time. Heck even with the look in his eyes this guy had started off better than many of Ichigo's friendships which had started off with actual blows. He sighed to himself as he started to walk home. On the way there he saw a guy steal a guy's bag and run. Ichigo ran up to him, turned him around and punched him in the face. When the guy got up and pulled out a knife Ichigo just caught the knife in between his fingers and punched the guy again making him lose a few teeth. Ben ran up and saw the guy on the ground and turned to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo what happened? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah no problem." He said picking up the bag the guy had stolen to the man he stole it from.

"Wow thanks!" The guy said and then offered to buy him some ramen in thanks but Ichigo declined. After saying farewell to the man Ichigo turned around and started to walk away. Ben gave a look to the man then turned around and smiled maliciously.

"_So they finally came. Good. Everything's going according to plan._" Ben thought as he caught up to Ichigo. Ichigo turned to the guy and said.

"Oh and can you not mention this to anyone I'd rather not have to deal with any backlash from this." He asked.

"Uh sure, no problem." The man just looked toward Ichigo and smiled. "_He's smarter than I thought. Nice to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo._" The man thought as he walked away.

The next day Ichigo was at school when he heard the gates crashing. He looked over and saw a bunch of thugs calling out his name and talking about how he knocked out 7 of some guy's teeth. He then saw Ishida go up and start to fight one of them. Ichigo sighed to himself as he went over to help. As soon as the two of them started fighting against the gang the two of them started to fight and argue until a big guy in glasses loomed over them and started to spout who cares what and was only rewarded with a punch to the face by both Ichigo and Ishida. After dealing with most of the thugs. Ichigo's boss showed up looking like her old crazy self. Her name Unagiya Ikumi. "Well don't you like your having fun Ichigo." She said giving him a sadistic smile. Just then the boss of the thugs started to wake up only to get over the head with a backpack from a now arriving Ben.

"Hey guys, is something going on? Cause it seems like you guys are having your own 'Kick some ass' party and it looked like so much fun I had to join in." He said smiling. The two of them had their sweat drop at his comment that seemed oddly like something Orihime might say but with less language. Though they were both impressed that he took out one of thugs even if they had hit him first, but hey the guy had gotten back up so they'll count it his point. Ichigo soon turned his attention back to his boss who came up to him and busied herself abducting Ichigo. Ben looked at the scene in confusion and went up to Ikumi.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like, I'm abducting him." She said nonchalantly.

"You know that's illegal right?" Ben asked.

"And who are you, the police?" She asked.

"No, but I can call them." Ben said pulling out his phone only to be grabbed and thrown in the van next to Ichigo. She then got in and drove away.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what happened." Ben said still confused.

"Did you talk back to her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"That's what happened." Ichigo said bluntly. Ben was just confused.

"Well I still have my phone want me to call the police?" he asked.

"No, she's my boss, this is just the way she does things." Ichigo said.

"Oh okay. (Pause) That doesn't make it okay does it?" Before that question could answered the car stopped and Ichigo and Ben were pulled, the second by his ears inside. They were through on the couch with Ikumi looming over them.

"Now that you and smart mouth here are here you need to get to work." She said. "I have a bunch of jobs I need done." She started to list them off and both Ichigo and Ben soon got bored. Ikumi soon noticed their looks. "Are you two listening to me?" she asked.

"No." Was they said.

"And why not?" she asked furious.

"Don't care that much." Ichigo said.

"I don't even work for you, you just dragged me along." Ben said.

"Well you talked back to your elder." Ikumi said.

"So?" Ben said plainly.

"So!" Ikumi was about to answer when someone called out.

"Mommy!" Ikumi took on a look of despair and started to change. When the door opened to reveal a little boy, Ikumi had entered 'Mom' mode. She started to sweet talk the boy until he noticed Ichigo. "What do you want? You know you're never gonna get my babe mom." He said giving Ichigo a face. Ben turned to Ichigo.

"Who's the brat?"

"Don't call him that you'll get us into trouble." He said.

"Well is he a brat?" Ben asked. Before he could answer Ikumi cut in.

"Hey I'm his mother." She said.

"Okay I'll ask you. Is he a brat?" Ben asked leaving three dumbstruck people in the room. Ikumi just pushed he son back into the house and turned to Ben.

"Don't talk about my son that way." She said menacingly

"Why, he seemed rather annoying when he talked to Ichigo." Ben stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he always acts like I'm interested in his mom. Like I like old women." No sooner had Ichigo said that was he then hit on the head.

"I am not old." Ikumi yelled.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with thinking an older woman is attractive?" Ben asked. This caused both Ikumi and Ichigo to look at him confused. "What, I can think older woman are attractive. It doesn't matter if their **older** they can still catch a guy's eye." Ben said turning his head and with a light blush on his cheeks. Ikumi smiled.

"Well thank you. At least you know how to complement a woman. Maybe I should hire you instead." She said giving Ichigo a triumphant look. Ichigo just had a dumbstruck look on his face as he turned to Ben.

"What, it's true! She's not even that old!" Ben said trying to defend himself, the blush only growing. Before Ichigo could press the matter anymore the door swung open to reveal the man from the day before holding a bowl of ramen. Ichigo and Ben just looked at him while Ikumi welcomed him in.

"Oh hey. Want some ramen?" The man asked.

"No thanks this is an eel shop." Ichigo said.

"The hell it is." Ikumi said annoyed. The man sat down and started to eat his ramen as Ichigo tried to get his attention.

"I said hey! What do you want?" Ichigo said.

"Why do you ask?" The man said.

"Because you seem to be following me." Ichigo said.

"I'm not following you I just happen to come here."

"Oh and you just happen to carry ramen with you?" Ichigo asked.

"I like ramen." The man stated.

"So I should bring chocolate around with me, since I like it?" Ichigo implied.

"You like chocolate. That's cute." The man said. Ben interrupted before another counter could come up.

"Can we stop this bickering and get to a point here?"

"Well I just happen to come in here wanting some tea. So how about it can I have some tea?" He asked.

"Does it matter what kind?" Ikumi asked.

"Not at all." The man said looking up from his ramen. Ikumi went and brought him some tea and then the man looked up at Ichigo.

"I was actually wondering if you could tell me something."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm trying to find someone called Kurosaki Isshin. Do you know him?" The man asked.

"Yeah I think I know him. He's my dad!" Ichigo said as he stood up, looking down on the man.

"Oh really? Well how much do you know about him?"

"What?"

"I said, how much do you know about your dad?" The man asked but before he could get an answer Ikumi put the bill on the table in front of him.

"Sorry but we're closing for the day." She said.

"Well that's rude to through out a customer. Well I guess I'll go." With that the man got up. "I'll leave my contact info here. If you what to see something interesting go to the Urahara shop." He said leaving a freaked out Ichigo and interested Ben sitting there. The man got outside and was met by two people.

"Well it looks like you failed. That's what you get for not letting us see that Ichigo guy's face." A feminine voice said.

"What are you two doing here; Riruka, Kutsuzawa? He asked.

"Well we are partners so you can't order us around." Riruka said. This was continued by a rant from Riruka.

"Shut up. They can hear you inside." The man said appearing behind the two figures.

"Yes we can. I should I say, I can." The three of them looked down from the roof to see Ben just standing there in the doorway.

"You gave Ichigo a lot to think about. He's already on his way to Urahara Shop." Ben said.

"And who are you." The man asked.

"Me? Well for now you can call me 'The First King'. That will be explained in time. For now I would like to ask. You're all Full bringers right?" he said making them stiffen. "Thought so. That's good that works exactly into my plan." Ben said.

"And what plan is that?" The man inquired.

"All in good time. First I want you to do what you came here for."

"And what is that?"

"To restore 'The Second King's' a.k.a. Kurosaki Ichigo's Shinigami powers." Ben said finally looking up at them. The man just looked down at him.

"Alright 'King' we'll play like that." The man said turning around.

"I didn't get your name." Ben asked. The man smirked and turned around.

"Ginjou. Ginjou Kuugo." It was Ben's turn to smile.

Well I liked that. The plot is developing so I start to be happy about the way the stories going. I hope everyone is enjoying it and that you will give me suggestions if you don't. I think by now people will start to figure out a few things about the OC. I gave someone a hint and they got it so think everyone will soon get it. Anyway I actually didn't expect to update so soon but I did, oh well anyway I again hope everyone is enjoying the story. And if you have any suggestions for any of my stories or want me to make a new story just send me a message through a review or private message and I'll see what I can do. But two days after this update I will be leaving for a week so please don't be mad if I don't get back to you right away. Anyway my readers know what's next for those that don't please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Four Crosses out.


	3. The First King and The Second King

Hey people. I know it's been awhile since I've updated and this isn't even the one that hasn't been updated in a long time but I really want to continue this story so sorry. Also so but school has started for me at the time of this update so I will not be able to update a whole lot. Sorry. Also I'd love it if you guys checked out my profile and check out any polls at the top of the page and the challenges I create at the bottom of the page, thanks. Anyway on with the story! I do not own Bleach

Over the last few weeks Ichigo had been sort of frantic. After Ishida's attack he had gone to Ginjou and joined the Xecution. With their help he had gotten a Full Bring and was happy that he could protect his friends again. The only problem was this guy Tsukishima; who he now knew to be his enemy after facing him. As of this moment this wasn't present in his mind as he was walking home he was just happy to have his powers back even if it was as a Full Bring. These thoughts would soon change into ones of confusion, anger, terror and desperateness as more and more of his friends and family got caught in Tsukishima's ability. Soon all he could do was run as one place after another fell to Tsukishima.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and saw Ginjou.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"They fell for it… Riruka, and Kutsuzawa, and Yukio, and Jackie. They all fell for Tsukishima's trap." He said leaving Ichigo in a state of shock.

Eventually the two of them made it to a hideout the Ginjou had in case of emergencies and started to catch their breath.

"Why did this happen? Why?" Ichigo kept asking himself. Ichigo then grabbed Ginjou. "This is your fault. This all happen because you involved me!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Ginjou said seriously.

"Damn! I know! I know you just lent me a hand. It's not your fault." Ichigo said.

"It's no one's fault. You shouldn't blame yourself either." Ginjou replied.

Ginjou then went on to explain how Yukio said it was time for him to remember and eventual said what he thought was Tsukishima's power.

"Will everything go back if I kill Tsukishima?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no guarantee of that. Everyone might simple think we are his murderers and continue to think us insane. But regardless, the only chance we have to destroy their bonds is to kill him. Can you do it? Can you kill and not know what happens afterwards?" Ginjou asked.

"Ah. What an unpleasant conversation." The two of them turned and looked to see Yukio standing there.

"How did you find this place?" Ginjou asked shock written on his face.

"Why? What are you saying? It's always like this." Something came off of Ginjou's and flew to Yukio's videogame. "We made so that even if we were apart we could find each other." Yukio said. "As I thought you must really not be in your right mind Kuugo." He started to walk away and then turned back around. "Well let's go back. Don't worry. Tsukishima, I, and the others are not angry at you. Actually we feel sorry. But it's ok. We'll fix it soon." And with that they all left together. They went into the woods and eventually got to their destination. From there on out things only got worse. First they met up with Tsukishima and Ginjou had to keep Ichigo from charging him and then they all went inside. They were met with Ichigo's friends and family all telling him to apologize which caused him to break down and run upstairs only to meet up with the rest of the Full Bringers and to have Tsukishima appear behind him. If it wasn't for Ginjou appearing and destroying the stairs who knows what would have happened. That is when the battle began. Ichigo had the lead until two people he hoped to never fight appeared in front of him. Sado and Inoue. The two of them kept protecting Tsukishima driving Ichigo further and further into desperation until eventually his guard was opened and just as Tsukishima was about to cut him Ginjou got in the way.

"Ginjou!" Ichigo shouted as Ginjou fell. Ichigo launched at the place he had fallen and started to try and shake him awake. "Ginjou! Are you okay Ginjou!"

"Shut up. Don't get distracted by me Kurosaki. Didn't I tell if Tsukishima cuts from behind it's all over?" With that Ichigo turned around to deflect Tsukishima's attack at the last second.

"Are you alright Ginjou?"

"No idea. I just know I still perceive him as my enemy and you as my friend." He said.

"I see. That's good."

"I don't understand why Tsukishima's power didn't work. I don't know if it's because it takes longer for some people, or he purposely didn't use it for some reason, either way if you don't defeat him right now you won't be able to do much after his power starts working."

"Yeah."

Just then Ishida appeared behind Ichigo.

"Kurosaki." He then drew his Quincy bow and pointed it at Ichigo.

"I knew it." Ichigo said.

Kurosaki come here."

"I already checked downstairs. Don't worry I'm on your side."

"As if." Ichigo responded.

"What are you doing? Hurry up Kurosaki."

"Ishida."

"Kurosaki! Don't you get it! The one who cut me is the guy standing behind you!"

Ginjou then attacked Ichigo and Tsukishima cut down Ishida. Ginjou continued to explain what the real goal was and how he only helped him to steal his powers. In the end he thrust his sword into Ichigo and stole his powers away leaving Ichigo there. Ichigo couldn't take it. He had come so far. He'd regained all his powers to his protect his friends and all it had gotten him was his friends fighting against him for someone who had tricked them and him losing the power he had gained and once again becoming weak. This was the final straw that broke Ichigo and he did the only thing he could think of. He cried. He cried until in one final act of desperation he launched himself at Ginjou hell bent on getting his power back. The only thing he got was a sword going through him from behind. Ichigo turned around and saw his dad and Urahara standing behind him.

"So that's how it is?" Ichigo said with tears in his eyes.

"Idiot look at the person holding the sword." Isshin said. Ichigo did and he saw.

"Rukia." She smiled up at him and suddenly a whirlwind appeared and surrounded Ichigo and when it ceased there was Ichigo. As a Shinigami once more. The moment soon became a brawl as Rukia started to beat on Ichigo for crying and telling him to get over it and stand back up tall. The moment was ended by none other than Ginjou.

"Hah. Cut the nonsense. He might look like a Shinigami but that doesn't mean his powers are back. The first time you succeeded only because Kurosaki already had the powers in him. But now he had none. I took them from him. Completely. How can one person's reiatsu make his powers come back when he has none."

"Idiot. Rukia isn't alone." The voice was then revealed to be Renji who was with a group made up of Byakuya, Toushiro, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku. "We all put our reiastsu into that sword. There's no way we can't bring Ichigo's power back."

"Renji, Byakuya, Toushiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku." Ichigo said looking up at the group.

"Ginjou was it? What you saw was just the top half of Ichigo's power, the one that emerged from that Full Bring thing. The Shinigami power is something that surges up from within Ichigo. There is no way someone like you could steal it. They don't know that something like this is not sufficient to throw you into despair. Show them. How you have come through much worse despair. Show them Ichigo. That despair cannot stop you!" Rukia said. And with that the fight began. Ichigo started to push Ginjou to the edge forcing to try and flee only to be stopped by Ichigo. After sending a Gestuga attack at Ginjou Ichigo felt the reiastsu that was now flowing through him. It was everyone's. Everyone had put their reiastsu into the sword to bring his powers back.

The others came over and Renji explained how the Captain-Commander had ordered that everyone put their reiastsu into the sword to bring back his powers. Toushiro cut in and explained that not only about that but also how he was not the original substitute Shinigami. The first one had resigned and disappeared. The name of the first was.

Ginjou Kuubo. With that Ginjou reappeared in a Shinigami uniform similar to Ichigo's new one.

"Don't think that's enough to kill me." He said.

"We didn't." Said a voice making Ginjou turn around. Suddenly people started to appear out of gates from Soul Society. Once they were closed what was revealed were all the captains, lieutenants, and everyone else Ichigo had called a friend. The one who spoke was Captain Yamamoto. "We all came here to deal with you." He said. It was at this time that everyone in the house had come out and looked to see all the Shinigami and even the Vizards. Ginjou just looked around terrified not knowing what to do when…

"Woo, what's going on here?" Everyone turned around to see Ben just standing there scratching his head.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I heard a bunch of explosions and wanted to see what was going on. One question are you guys standing on air?" He said confused.

"Hey Ichigo who's that?" Renji asked.

"He's a friend of mine from school. I guess I have to explain everything to him now. Yo Ben-"

"You know what I think I'm going to drop the act now." Ben said the confused look on his face disappearing.

"Act?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I already know you're a Shinigami and that those guys are apart of Soul Society's 13 Court Guards." He said causing everyone around to look at him shocked.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"I think the better question is; did you really think I was an exchange student?" This caused everyone who knew Ben to look at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Tatski asked.

"I'm simply asking if you really thought I was an exchange student?" Ben stated and before Tatski could answer Ichigo did.

"No I didn't." Causing everyone to look at him confused. Ben smiled.

"So you figured it out eh?"

"Not quite, you just a look it your eyes of someone who was more interested in us then you should have been." Ben continued to smile.

"Ah, so that's what gave me away."

"What are you doing here?" They all turned to see Ginjou looking at Ben.

"Again I think the better question is, did I or did I not give you an assignment?" Ben said.

"Oh, and what was that again?" Ginjou said mockingly.

"I thought I told you to bring Ichigo's Shinigami powers back. Not give them back then steal them. Once again everyone was shocked by Ben's statement.

"Oh that's right. Well looks like I went against your orders, Ben. Or is it the First King?" Ginjou said.

"What's he talking about Ben?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew why they were here before you did. Hell I even knew of this nasty trick he was going to pull thanks to my partner, which is the very reason I came here tonight. The name he called was the code name I gave him. He was suppose to bring back the powers of the 'Second King' a.k.a. you since those were my orders. I also know that anyone who goes against what I tell them… dies." And with that Ben summoned a great sword. (Think the Teutonic Orders great swordsmen from Medieval 2 Total war, except black.)

"Oh that's a scary sword kid, you should put it away before you get hurt." Ginjou said mockingly as a smile started to appear on his face. Keyword is started since the smile wasn't completely formed when Ben appeared in front of him and slashed him across the gut sending him crashing into the ground below. Everyone looked at Ginjou hit the ground and Ben landed right in front of the crater. Ginjou got up a little blooded and looked at Ben.

"Lucky shot."

"No just an arrogant prick who should not have made a jab."

"That coming form a guy who doesn't even watch his back." Ginjou said smiling. Just then Tsukishima appeared behind Ben posed to strike. Ben just sighed and pointed a finger at both of them and said.

"Cero." The two's eyes widened as a ball of black reiastsu was shot at them. They both dodged but barely.

"What the hell was that?" Ginjou asked.

"If you couldn't tell that was a cero." Ben stated.

"That's impossible. A human can't fire a cero." Ben sighed again and took off his shirt. What everyone saw left them speechless. There was a hole in Ben's chest. A Hollow hole. Ginjou and everyone just continued to look at it in shock.

"I am a complete vizard." Ben stated.

"A complete vizard?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, while you and your friends can only go up to the mask I can turn completely into a hollow. I know of only one other person who has this ability and they are the very reason I have some here." Ben stated.

"And who's that?" Ginjou asked.

"The very person who's powers you tried to steal. Ichigo Kurosaki." With that everyone looked at Ichigo shocked. Ichigo looked fearful.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What you don't remember?" Ben asked disbelievingly.

"Remember what?" Ichigo asked trying to feign innocence.

"Oh I know you remember. That little incident with Ulquiorra, what the hell was that?" Ben stated. This caused not only Ichigo's eyes to become wide but also Ishida's and Orihime's.

"H-How do you know about that?" Ichigo asked.

"How else I was there." Ben said and then looked at everyone. "Did you guys really think that no one was watching your little war with Aizen?"

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter and as I said at the time of this update school will have started for me so my updates will be lessened, sorry. Anyway as always please review, alert, favorite, and check out everything in my profile. Again at the time of this update I will have a poll up and I always have a challenge for you guys that I would love to hear back from. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.


	4. The Mission

Hey people I'm sorry that I will not be able to update a lot while school is going but I hope you can forgive me. Anyway here's an update for all of you and at the time of this update I have a poll for you guys about what you want me to focus on so check that out. Here we go.

* * *

><p>I do not own Bleach.<p>

Everyone looked down at Ben shocked. Ichigo was the first to recover. "What do you mean watch? You watched the war with Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, and I'm not the only one. Just like Sado and Orihime, Full Bringers started to pop up all over the place. All the way to me in the USA. Many of us started to get curious where our powers came from and through some investigating we found the source and when we heard about your little war we all started to get excited and all came flooding over." Ben said smiling.

"How many of you there were you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm, well I remember about 40 to 50 human signatures that weren't apart of your group and I personally met a few of them and made a few bets with them. Heck I won 20 bucks when I bet with a guy whether or not you'd turn full hollow while there." Ben said his smile growing and Ichigo shake remembering that Ben had been (Ha!) there to see that. "I'm actually surprised that none of you noticed me, I got quite close. Hell I had to finish off a few of the arrancars you left behind." He said once again shocking everyone at the revelations of his part in possibly keeping a counter-attack from coming about. "And still after doing all that only one person ever noticed me." Ben finished.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"My old friend Gin." Everyone's eyes widened at the name.

"Gin?" Matsumoto asked hopefully.

"Yep. Though I haven't seen him in awhile and when we met in Hueco Mundo he threatened to kill me, to which I displayed my strength over him." Ben said.

"Over him. Gin was a Captain-Class Shinigami. He should have far more strength than you." Yamamoto stated.

"You Shinigami are so full of yourselves. Thinking you have a lot of strength or reistsu. Last time I checked I had three times at much reistsu than any one of your Captains." Everyone's eyes bugged out at that statement.

"That's not possible. Even Aizen only had twice as much reistsu as one Captain." Yamamoto said.

"True, but my way of gaining reistsu is better. It not only allows me to gain a lot of reistsu fast, it also does it in a way that no one will notice." Ben said smiling.

"And how is that?" Urahara asked.

"Like I'd tell you. My way is my way." Ben said.

"I think you're lying. There is no way that you could have gained that amount of reistsu in your entire life." Byakuya said. Suddenly a massive amount of reistsu hit and made many of the people there hit the ground from the force. Everyone either couldn't move, couldn't breathe, or was face down in the ground trying desperately to remain conscience. After a while the pressure past allowing everyone to breathe again. Ben just stood there as if nothing had happened. He looked around at everyone before saying.

"Do you still think I'm lying?" He asked still looking at everyone. "Didn't think so. And that was only around 80% of my reistsu, which I approximate to be about two and a half of you captains. If I had released it all I probably would have killed a few of you. Anyway I think it's about time I did what I came here for." Ben said turning around.

"And what is that?" Ichigo asked as Ben turned toward him.

"This." And with that Ben thrust his hand into Ichigo's chest making everyone stare in a mix of shock and terror. Ben smiled and said. "Now let's bring back the Horse." And then retracted his hand. The second he did that Ichigo threw his up in agony and fell to the ground. Red reistsu blasted itself from his body as everyone looked on in fascination, but mostly terror and fear at what was and was going to happen. All except Ben who was smiling. Hell, Ginjou and the others including the others in his group who had arrived to receive Ichigo's powers looked on in fascination. Ben continued to smile before saying. "Well this is going to be so much fun." His smile never wavering. Everyone continued to look on at the scene until eventually the red reistsu began to dissipate. When it did, everyone was welcomed with a fully hollowified Ichigo, just as he was with Ulquiorra except wearing his new Shinigami uniform. The red tuffs were visible and he was holding his new zapakuto. Everyone looked on in a mix of shock, terror, and utter terror. Ben's smile never wavered. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like you to meet the hollowified Ichigo. This is what enabled him to defeat the Espada Ulquiorra, and even brought his sorry ass back to life. Let's all welcome him." Ben said starting to clap to only be greeted by a roar from Ichigo.

"RAAAAAAAAA!"

"Well isn't he living." Ben said still with that devilish smile on his face. "So you in there Ichigo?" Ben said jokingly. The now Hollow of Ichigo just turned to Ben making Ben tilt his head in confusion. "Are you not in there?" He asked. He was answered by Hichigo (the name I will go with in these kinds of situations to make it simpler. Wait for further notice on this name. ) appearing in front of him and bringing his sword down, cut Ben's left arm off and launching him backwards. As he was being pushed back Ben looked at the stump and finally stopped.

"Tch that hurt." Ben said looking at Hichigo angrily, and was only rewarded by another roar. "Jeez, I guess you're really not in there. I guess I'm going to have to bring you back. Good thing my partner is done or else I might have been in trouble." Ben said as he reached above his head before bringing his hand down revealing his hollow mask. His mask was similar to Ichigo's full mask except his horns came out from above his forehead and pointed strait out with a pair of serrated horns. The mask was also black on the right side and white on the left with blue flames cutting through both sides. "Well let's play." Ben said. Needing no invitation Hichigo appeared in front of a now ready Ben and cut upwards, launching Ben into the air before preparing a cero.

"Everyone prepare yourselves, that cero beat Ulquiorra's ceros." Ishida said. Everyone did so and got away so as to not get into the crossfire. Ben simply smiled behind his mask before making his own black cero in between his horns. The two launched their ceros at the other and black met red in a clash a catastrophic power. Many people had to cover their eyes from the attacks and after the attacks subsided were rewarded by the sight of both of the two fighters completely unharmed by the other's cero and now fighting each other in close combat. Everyone watched in shock as Ben kept up with Hichigo with only his hollow mask. This was a Vasto Lordes class hollow. One that had made the arrancars that the Captains face look bad in comparison and he was easily keeping up with him. The two continued to exchange blows until Hichigo scored a hit, slashing Ben's torso. Everyone thought that would be enough, but instead Ben simply grabbed Hichigo's arm, the one holding his zapakuto and then slashed him continuously throughout his body. The two stood in the air bloodied for a moment until their high-speed regeneration took effect taking care of their wounds.

"Well I think it's about time I ended this." And with that Ben thrust his fist into Hichigo's mask shattering it and launching Hichigo into the ground. Ben landed more gracefully in front of him and waited for him to get up as he removed his mask. Hichigo eventually did and revealed to everyone Ichigo's face under part of his broken mask. But instead of the rest of his mask shattering, Hichigo simply brought his hand up and renewed the mask. Ben now looked shocked.

"That's impossible, a hollow can't renew their mask unless it's completely lost!" He said and was again launched backwards by and upward thrust by Hichigo who roared again in anger. Everyone continued to stare at Hichigo in terror but Ben just looked at him skeptically. His face contorted in anger before saying.

"You can cut the bullshit act. You gave yourself away when you fixed your mask." Ben called out. Everyone looked at him in shock and then turned and watched as Ichigo brought his hand up and brought the mask to the top of his head.

"I guess that would give me away." Ichigo said with a serious tone.

"Uh, yeah. What the hell was that all about?" Ben asked angrily.

"Well you sort of sprung that situation on me, before I could get prepared." Ichigo retorted.

"Fair enough, but was cutting off my arm really necessary?" Ben asked.

"Who cares, you just regenerate it." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but it still hurts."

"Oh stop complaining." Ichigo said. And Ben wanting to get even decided to return the favor and cut off Ichigo's left arm. Everyone stared in shock at the stump of Ichigo's arm while he just looked down at it peeved before it regenerate. "See no problem." He said.

"But it still hurt didn't it?" Ben said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said truthfully.

"Told yeah. Anyway did you make the deal?" Ben asked making everyone's ears perk up.

"Yeah, it's done." Ichigo said seriously.

"Good, now I've completed what I wanted to do today, and now I'll ask you. What do you want done with those two." Ben said pointing to Ginjou and Tsukishima. Ichigo turned to them and glared at them angrily.

"I want them dealt with." He said with a venomous tone. Which was still scaring even if he had reverted back to his old self again.

"Well then+" Ben began before putting his hollow mask back on. "**shall we deal with them?**" Turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Ben before bringing his own hand up and donning his hollow mask.

"**Lets**."

* * *

><p>Well yeah, I'm back to this story, which needs people to read it. So pwease read this story. Sorry I just want all my stories appreciated. Anyway I'm sorry I haven't been able to write much. I am focused on school a lot and I just got the Beta for Battlefield 3 so I've playing that. A few glitches and kind of crappy kills but all in all I can't wait for it to come out. Well I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. It's starting to divert from the manga now and getting more interesting and I hope you all think the same. Well please as I always say, review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories and my profile and at the time of this update I have a poll for you people on what you want me to focus on in my sort of career in fan fiction and I will pay attention on what you guys want so please tell me in reviews and PMs. You guys mean a lot to me. Alright peace people, Four Crosses out.<p> 


	5. What's Under the Mask

Hello people been a while for this story hasn't it? Well I think it's time it got some love so here's the next chapter.

I do not own Bleach. All my stories are owned by myself and Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched in horrid fascination at the two Vizards standing there in such a menacing manner that made most people there glad that they were not the ones on the receiving end of their glares. Those who were not glad were Kenpachi, who now saw a new challenge and couldn't wait for the time he could fight either of them, and the others were Ginjou and Tsukishima who were both on the receiving end of said glare from two very pissed complete Vizards. This went on for a while until Ben held up his hand with all five of his fingers pointing out.<p>

"_**Five.**_" Everyone snapped at of their stupors as Ben started to count.

"_**Four.**_" Some people became confused as Ben slowly counted down and wondered what he was doing.

"_**Three.**_" People started to put it together and of those people their eyes started to widen and started to get themselves, at least mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

"_**Two.**_" Everyone else now knew what was going to happen and started to back up as Ben brought his second finger down so that only one was remaining.

"_**One.**_" Ichigo got in a ready position as Ginjou bellowed out.

"We need to get out of here!" By the time those words came out it was already to late as Ben's last finger had come down and both reappeared in front of their main targets. Ichigo in front of Tsukishima for turning his friends against him and Ben in front of Ginjou for his betrayal of his orders. The four clashed as the two Vizards stared into the eyes of their enemies. Their prey. The two's eyes widened at the eyes the stared at them with malice. Ichigo's were the same as they had been before the loss of his powers. The yellow eyes surrounded by black that were now boring into Tsukishima in anger and hate. Ben's on the other hand were grey colored eyes surrounded by blue. That mixture of colors however didn't put to ease Ginjou in any manner as they now bore into him with a similar amount of anger as Tsukishima was now receiving from Ichigo. As the fight continued everyone watched as the two continued to attack the Fullbringers with an amount of anger that scared a few of them. One of those one Inoue Orihime. She hadn't wanted to relive those memories of Ichigo turning into a hollow. She was now on Ichigo's side again thanks to the mysterious work of Ben's partner; though no one had seen him or her if that were the case. But even though she was on Ichigo's side again she was still looking at him in fear. When he had turned hollow once again due to the efforts of Ben she had become scared. Scared that he would go on a rampage. Scared he would attack them. Scared for him that everyone would have to hurt him to restrain or stop him, or look at him differently because of his turning hollow. But most of all she was scared for. Herself. The memories of last time came to her and how he had come back to life as a hollow to protect her and she was afraid this time that Ichigo in his hollow form would want revenge for the pain it had caused him when he had transformed. He had been so scared when he came back to them. He was afraid of what he'd done. And now; she was scared that he would come after her for being so weak and making him have to protect her. With that thought she couldn't take it anymore and she fell to her knees and started to cry. Matsumoto looked over to her and when she saw Orihime fall to her knees crying she went of the her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay." She continued like this for a few seconds before Orihime looked up.

"But Ichigo has to fight with that power again. And the last time he did he did it because he wanted to protect me. What if this time he-" She buried her head back into Matsumoto's shoulder and began to cry again.

"This time what?" She asked.

"What if this time he-he wants revenge for him having to protect me all the time for being so weak!" She cried as her eyes were now blood red from her crying. Matsumoto looked at her shocked before she pouted and bonked her on the head. "H-Hey what was they for?" Orihime asked tears still in her eyes.

"You deserved it for being stupid. What kind of guy do you think Ichigo is? Is he some guy who wants revenge because he protected his friends? No! Hell that doesn't make any since. I mean come on! Look at him now Orihime. He's up there fighting because those guys almost made you turn against him. Would that same guy turn around and get revenge on you for nothing?" She asked as Orihime just continued to look at her.

"B-But when he's a hollow." She was cut off by Matsumoto.

"That's just giving me evidence to my point. If even as hollow, hell even dead he comes back to save you, doesn't that mean he cares for you?" She asked. Orihime waited for a moment as she thought before she shyly nodded. "Exactly! Hell if he got up from the dead for you I think that his feelings for you may be more than just friends." She said smiling down as Orihime. Who, in turn looked up at her in a mix of shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh come on! How many guys get up from the dead for a friend? Very few if any. And while Ichigo may be one of them I have a more plausible explanation." She said smirking.

"W-What?" Orihime asked now nervous. Matsumoto's smirk widened.

"Well if you ask me, I'd say these were all clear signs of him being in love with you!" Matsumoto said excitedly. Orihime just continued to stare at her with wide eyes before looking up at Ichigo's fight and watched as her mind contemplated what she had just been told. She remained in a trance until she, and everyone else heard.

"_**NOW YOU PAY!"**_

-With Ben-

Ben had been occasionally looking at the ground and saw that Orihime had been crying. He then looked at Ichigo and smiled. Oh he had a wicked plan. He was going to use that little tidbit of information that his partner had supplied him about their dear friend Ichigo. He smiled before he called out. "_**Hey Ichigo look, I think those bastards made Orihime cry!" **_He called out waiting for the response he so hoped to see. And Ichigo wasn't one to disappoint. The second he saw Ichigo twitch he knew that he was in for a good show. Ichigo's head turned to Ben.

"_**What did you say?" **_he asked.

"_**Oh just that I can see Orihime crying and I think it's somehow connected to those two bastards."**_ he said smirking under his mask. Tsukishima thought that this was a good time to attack and launched at Ichigo. Bad move. Very. Bad. Move. As Tsukishima brought his sword down, Ichigo brought his hand up and grabbed his arm. Tsukishima struggled until Ichigo turned his head glaring at him with those rage filled eyes.

"_**NOW YOU PAY!"**_ He then proceeded to rip Tsukishima's arm off. Not even bothering to cut it. He then brought his sword down onto Tsukishima in an attempt to cut him in half. Just at the last second Tsukishima brought his sword up to block. That however didn't stop him from being launched to the earth in a meteor style fashion. Ichigo looked down at his now crippled enemy. Everyone was staring in mix of horror, awe and amusement. Most everyone were in the horror/awe/scared shit less trance. Those that weren't were Kenpachi as he was now almost foaming at the mouth to fight this new more savage Ichigo and Ben who was now glad he'd brought a snack to munch on as he smiled at his so called show. Ginjou wasn't attacking as he was too focused on the fight like everyone else.

"_**They should put this shit on television. Screw Jersey Shores." **_Ben said smiling to himself. (I don't actually watched Jersey Shores, just making a joke.) Ichigo finally arrived on the ground in front of Tsukishima. He then walked over to a gasping Tsukishima who was now trying to reach for his sword. Ichigo came up and kicked it away from him before he kicked him in the stomach and causing Tsukishima to roll onto his back as he gasped for air. He brought his sword to Tsukishima's neck and said.

"_**This is for making her cry."**_ And just as he was about to bring his sword down he felt something.

-With Orihime-

She had watched in horror as Ichigo turned into someone he wasn't. Someone who was angry and blood thirsty. Someone that wasn't like her Ichigo. This person was angry and spiteful. Full of rage and vengeful. She didn't want to see her Ichigo like that and quickly disengaged from her thoughts to try and stop him before he did something drastic. She was so focused on this that she didn't even realize that she had unintentionally become possessive of Ichigo and called him hers. Her soul thought was on stopping him. And she did the only thing her mind could come up with. She ran up behind him and... hugged him.

When Ichigo felt something on his back he became alarmed and wondered if he was being attacked by something. But then he looked down to see a small pair of arms squeezing him as tightly as they could. He then heard soft sobbing. He recognized that crying and his heart almost shattered. That was Orihime crying. He quickly released his mask and opened her arms so he could turn around. She looked up as he finished turning around and he saw her tear stained eyes and froze.

"Please Kurosaki-kun, stop this. This isn't like you. You fight to protect not for revenge!" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes again. This time it was Ichigo who hugged her and tried to calm he down.

"Sh, it's okay. I've calmed down now. No need to cry. Everything is okay." He said trying to calm her down. Finally she stopped crying and pushed herself out of his arms. Much to both of their disappointment, not that they would tell. She looked up and wiped away the tears before smiling at him to which he returned. As this was going on those there had numerous different reactions. Many of the female shinigami, led by Matsumoto were awing and looking at the scene with adoring eyes, while the males there were either secretly congratulating Ichigo, thinking that the scene was sicking, or just treating it with indifference. One person was quite thankful for the situation since it gave him time to get up. His name. Tsukishima. With everyone distracted he decided to take advantage and launched himself at the turned around Ichigo. Numerous people saw this and many of the captains pulled out their zanpakuto and were ready to intercept when someone beat them to it. As Tsukishima was about to bring down his Fullbring he was intercept by the Fullbring of Ben.

"_**Yo****u just had to ruin the sweet moment!**_" he said angrily and was about to counter attack when Ginjou appeared.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He screamed sending his attack at the three of them. Ichigo going on instinct picked Orihime up bridal style and carried her away as she was too shocked to do anything. Ben just brought his sword up and deflected the attack before looking over at Ichigo. After the dust cleared Ginjou and Tsukishima were gone, making good that last attack to escape.

"_**Question. Did you do that to protect her or because you wanted to hold her?**_" He asked smiling making Ichigo blush as Orihime decided to see if she couldn't take advantage of the situation and cuddled into Ichigo which didn't go unnoticed by Matsumoto. However it was Rukia who spoke up next.

"How long are you going to hold her Ichigo?" She asked making Ichigo blush harder before setting Orihime down much to her disappointment. After that Ben came over to the large group of humans and shinigami. Everyone started to turn to him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rukia said crossing her arms. Ben released his mask and replied.

"On the contrary I don't think I have anything to explain since I can do this." And with that Ben disappeared but not before dropping a card near Ichigo who picked it up as everyone was focused on the now gone Ben.

"Well that leaves many questions unanswered." Urahara said as many nodded.

"That being set aside, we have done what we have come here to do, at least for now. It is time to retire. For now we should return to Soul Society." The Captain Commander said opening the gate to Soul Society. The Shinigami started making their way into the gate and disappearing as Ichigo looked at the scene in shock.

"What that's it? You just appear for a minute then disappear?" He said in a sort of freaked out tone.

"Calm down Ichigo. We'll be seeing you soon." Rukia said smiling before disappearing.

"Yeah don't freak out you idiot." Renji said before he gave him a wave off as he too disappeared. With that the shinigami had left and Isshin turned to his son.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go home." He said as everyone nodded.

Ichigo after getting home took the note out of his pocket and read it.

**If you want to train with your hollow powers just follow my reistsu.**

**-Ben**

Ichigo look at it before smiling. Everything was coming back together.

* * *

><p>End. Yes another chapter done. This story is finally getting some more attention. Good. Anyway thanks for reading please review, alert, favorite, and check out all my other stories and my profile. I want someone to take my challenges since it would make me happy to hear back from all of you. Well again thanks for reading and I hope to hear back from you guys. Remember if you want me to do a certain pairing for a story or you have an idea for a story just send it me via PM or review. If you think it will help I'll put my email up so you can send it that you do it that way. Well bye, Four Crosses out.<p> 


	6. Ghost of the Past and Present

Yo people. This story hasn't been updated in a while so here I am. Before we begin I beg you all to go check my story "Rider's Hope" It's an Eragon series story that needs more views so please; GO READ IT! Sorry but here's the next chapter I hope you all like it.

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up and scratched his head as he yawned. The memories of last night flooded his mind as he remembered all that had happened. He had gotten his powers back even those that he wasn't so glad to get back. He then frowned as he remembered his mysterious friend. Ben hadn't revealed much about what he was planning to do but the deal he had made wasn't something he was looking forward to keeping. But he would, no matter how much he didn't like it. With a sigh Ichigo got up and got ready for school. He done all that fighting on a school night and he knew he was going to regret it. He had gotten ready and made his way down stairs and saw his family all ready for their day. He smiled and greeted them. After doing that he made his way to the door. He opened it and just before he left he turned around and said.<p>

"Hey dad. Thanks." And left. The three sitting there were confused and Yuzu turned to her dad.

"What was he thanking you for dad?" She asked. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know Yuzu. I don't know." He replied as he looked at the door. He smiled and then went back to what he was doing.

Ichigo was making his way to school and saw Orihime making her way to school also.

"Inoue!" He called. She turned her head and blushed. She didn't expect to be seeing Ichigo so soon after what happen yesterday and the memories of him holding her made her blush harder as he approached. He came up next to her and saw Inoue looking down with her bangs covering her face.

"You okay Inoue?" He asked. Her head shot up as she looked at him before nodding vigorously, not wanting him to worry.

"Oh yes I'm fine!" She said happily. The smile on her face made Ichigo both curious and gain a small smirk on his face.

"Alright then. How about I walk you to school?" He said, smiling growing. Inoue nodded and the two made their way to school. They two were talking all the way there and both were smiling broadly. As they entered school their conversation continued, even as everyone stared at the two of them. Sure Ichigo smiled more than he use to but to see him smile so fully was kind of scary as people started to wonder if Hell just froze over. The other reason people were staring was because the two looked oddly like a couple and this made a lot of people angry. The guys especially as they didn't want Orihime, the goddess of the school to gain a boyfriend. That would mean she was off the market and none of them would get her to themselves. Many of the guys were staring angrily at Ichigo and plotting ways to get rid of him, not that he noticed; he was too focused on Orihime and their conversation. The conversation ended when Tatski called Orihime over and she said her goodbyes to Ichigo and gave him a wave goodbye to which he returned. It was then, after Orihime left his sight that he started to feel the heated glares of much of the student population pointed at him. He looked around and then returned his own, fiercer glare at all of them. These cased the more cowardly of the student population to back off while the others were just shaken or doing their best to return the glare only to have Ichigo brush them off unaffected, annoying them more.

Finally arriving to his class Ichigo sat down but noticed that Ben was not there, which was odd as he was an early bird and always there first. Ichigo figured that he had disappeared and would not ever show up again. It was then that he saw the note on his desk that he had missed when he came in with his mind otherwise preoccupied. He picked it up and read it.

_When you're done with school, follow the reistsu. _

It said. Ichigo scoffed but put the note in his pocket, knowing where he was going after school today.

Class went as slow as it normally did but Ichigo was more impatient then usual as his mind was focused on meeting up with Ben. Finally when school ended he grabbed his things and started to make his way to the gates to leave. He walked out of the gates giving a sideways glance to Orihime. She noticed and turned to smile and wave at him. He returned the gesture then continued to make his way out of the gates, oblivious to the angry steers that were following him.

Almost immediately after making it outside of school he felt the reistsu of Ben as it hit him with enough force to shock him.

"_How can he emit this much reistsu without anyone noticing? Did he just start admitting it or has he been doing this all day?" _Ichigo asked himself as he continued to walk toward the source.

It took him almost an hour to reach the warehouse that the reistsu was emitting from. When he was close the reistsu stopped and Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Jeez, glad that finally let up. He must know I'm here." The voice that answered however was not the one Ichigo was expecting.

"What a freak you are. Talking to yourself." Ichigo turned around to see a group of guys from his school all ganged up around him, staring angrily at him. They were in their uniforms and Ichigo guessed that they had followed him all the way here. The guy started again. "A freak like you doesn't deserve Inoue-san." The guy said and the entire group nodded and spoke their agreement. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry guys but I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said looking at the group.

"Oh bullshit you don't. The way you look at her, laugh with her. It's obvious that you want her for yourself!" The guy said angrily.

"Sorry to tell you guys but she's just a friend. You guys got it wrong. We've just been friends for a long time is all." Ichigo said calmly. Many of the guys started to look at him confusingly and wondered if he was telling the truth. The 'leader' of the mob spoke up again.

"That's a lie! No way you're fine with just being friends! Come on guys don't fall for his lies. Let's kick his ass!" The guy said before the entire mob cheered and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and put down his backpack.

"Alright then. But don't blame me if you get hurt." He said. The mob finally reached Ichigo and this would later go into the newspaper being called 'The biggest student fight in Japan's history.' The real name should have been; 'Ichigo Kurosaki's day of ass kicking', for that was more truthful. For an entire mob of teenage boys, they really sucked at fighting, at least compared to Ichigo. He'd been in more fights then this entire mob of green-eared, wet-nosed brats combined. Just in the Living World at that. The guys were getting knocked out with one punch or kick, losing teeth and blood everywhere. Eventually the group backed off after seeing most of their group knocked out and on the ground bleeding. Most decided at that time to cut their loses and make a run for it. By the time they left only the leader of the mob still remained. Ichigo just looked at his bloody form with an uninterested face.

"You ready to give up?" He asked. The guy grew angry at Ichigo's words and spouted back.

"Never. Not until you give Inoue-san up. Until then I'll fight on!" He said defiantly. Ichigo sighed.

"Well points for perseverance, but as I said before, we're just friends. And even if I was interested in her, it's her choice who she wants to go out with. If she wanted to go out with me great. If not, I'll make sure that the guys treats her right. But there's also another job I guess I need to do as her friend. To keep freaks like you away from her!" Ichigo said angrily staring down at the guy. They were both so focused on Ichigo yelling that they didn't hear the slight change in his voice or the ting of black hitting the white of his eyes.

"You don't scare me! I'll make you give up Inoue-san. You're just a f-." He was cut off by a roundhouse kick to the back of his head sending his face launching to the ground, knocking unconscious. Ichigo looked up to see Ben standing there with his leg up as he brought it down from his kick.

"Well he was annoying wasn't he?" Ben asked.

"Is this a habit of yours to end someone else's fight?" Ichigo asked. Ben shrugged.

"It's kind of funny and it makes a good entrance." Ben replied. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Well shall we go inside?"

"Yeah."

The two went inside and Ichigo put down his things. Ben went over and pulled a hatch to reveal a trap door. Ichigo instinctively went to the trapdoor and starting to climb down. When he and Ben finally reached the bottom Ichigo found a training room much like the ones he had trained in before except a little greener with a few plants and grass sprouting up.

"Does everyone have one of these?" Ichigo asked, turning to Ben who shrugged.

"You'd be surprised."

The two then brought out their weapons. Ben with his Fullbring and Ichigo with his new zanpakuto.

"You ready?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. With that the two reached up and brought out their Hollow masks. Ben's being as it was, Mostly black with dark blue flames flowing through it and serrated horns on top. Ichigo's being much as it was before he lost his powers but with more red flame/thorn patterns running across it. The two then took off their masks and threw them to their sides as if they were trash. The two looked at their masks as suddenly they started to get lifted off the ground as something came out from behind them. A white mass sprouted out from behind the mask and started to take shape. Soon it matched what Ben and Ichigo were wearing only white. Ghostly white. The two watched as the two forms finally finished and watched as white, clawed hands reached up and lifted up their masks. Both were rewarded with the eyes of their hollow as Ichigo stared at his as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"_**Heh. Been a long time hasn't it King."**_

* * *

><p>End. Yeah I'm back! Sorry everyone for the lessening update I just have a lot to do right now. I have school, homework, I'm working on a book, and trying to help my friends make a movie, to which I am their writer so I'm losing a lot of me time as it were. I am very sorry about this but when summer comes I will be non-stop writing premiering the many stories I have planned including those ask of me by my readers. So please if you have an idea you want me to write just send me a review or Private Message and I'm more than likely to agree to it. I love you guys so who am I to say no? Anyway thanks for reading everyone one of you mean a lot to me so thank you. As always please review, alert, favorite, check out my profile, and PLEASE GIVE ALL MY STORIES SOME LOVE! Thank you very much. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	7. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
